1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device, an image-forming device, and a fixing method.
2. Related Art
An image-forming device such as a printer or a copier develops an image using a color material such as a toner, transfers the image to a medium such as a sheet, and fixes the image on the medium using a fixing device.